Of Sketches, Poems and Popcorn Hg
by neopyro
Summary: H/G Pure utter sap and fluffieness. All who survive this fic, I salute you.


A/n Hi all. This is what you get when a grumpy HP obsessed H/g shipper teenager decides to do a one shot fanfic. Here goes.  
  
Disclaimer:(__() a marshmellow will get chucked at all who oppose h/g ships.  
  
The cool winter air whipped at Harry Potter's ears as he flew on his Firebolt. Even though he was in the cool evening air, his back felt strangely warm and the broom was a little weighed down and sluggish. He turned his head to see why his back was warm. There was a girl sitting behind him on his broom. A beautiful red headed girl. Harry felt her scoot a little closer. Harry turned again and their eyes locked. Harry felt the warmth and wetness of her lips upon his. Then gales of laughter filled the air.  
  
Then Harry woke. He was in The Burrow. Crookshanks (Hermione's cat) was licking Harry's lips. The laughter was coming from a certain female Weasley giving Harry his wake up call.  
  
"Aww, Crookshanks. Does Harry's hygiene leave something to be desired?" Ginny crooned to the Ginger tabby perched on Harry's chest.  
  
"Geroff." Harry grumped to the cat where Harry picked the cat up and dropped him to the floor.  
  
"Morning, sleepyhead. Ready for a tour of the Ministry today?" She asked  
  
"Oh god. Is that today?" Harry asked  
  
"Yep. Lucky you. You get to see the all amazing one of a kind Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department!"  
  
"Is there any way I can get out of this?" Harry asked  
  
"There is."  
  
"Really? How?" Harry asked  
  
"It'll cost you."  
  
"Anything that doesn't involve kissing anything." Harry replied  
  
"You'll have to finish off all my homework for this summer, Clean my room and any other chore I'm assigned to over the summer." She proclaimed greedily  
  
"Hmm. Tough question. Either visit the wonderous Ministry or have you as my cruel taskmaster for the rest of the summer? I'll take the Ministry. I could use a little more sleep."  
  
She swatted at him playfully. He dodged before chucking his pillow at her.  
  
"Wait. I've got a way out. You've got to promise not to tell." Harry told Ginny  
  
"For the price of my History of Magic essay, I'll agree."  
  
"Done. Binns is too easy. Ok, here it is." Harry said and began to tell her the plan  
  
"Here's what you do. Point your wand at me and say llewgnileeftonyllaerm'I and that is it. I'll be sick and you have no essay to do." Harry old her  
  
"Ok. llewgnileeftonyllaerm'I."  
  
The spell hit Harry in the stomach.  
  
"Uhhn.I'll be right back." Harry said and holding his stomach, he ran for the bathroom  
  
"BLUHEAHH" was the noise that came from the bathroom followed by flushing and a "That was gross." From Harry  
  
The day went on with Fred, George and Ron being forced over to the ministry while Harry and Ginny got to stay home. Mrs. Weasley had run over to Diagon Alley for some more Floo Powder and wouldn't be back for awhile. Harry tackled Ginny's essay with ease and Ginny put the counter curse, sknahtwonrettebgnileefm'I to get rid of it. So they had the rest of the afternoon to themselves. After several games of chess, Gobstones and exploding snap, Harry was pooped. Harry sat down on the couch and Ginny sat down next to him.  
  
"I'm beat. It would be wrong to go to bed at 2:30 though wouldn't it?"  
  
"I guess. Maybe some food'll do you some good."  
  
"You know. I always wanted to know how to cook. Would you teach me?"  
  
"No. I could botch eggs and those are the easiest things to cook ever so I've heard. The only things I can cook are popcorn, soup and things that don't require cooking. Like crackers and cheese."  
  
"Oh. Crackers and cheese will do. Or popcorn. Whichever." Harry replied  
  
"Okey dokey." Ginny said before marching off to the kitchen  
  
She returned a few minutes later with a steaming bowl of popcorn and a plate of crackers and cheese along with two large frosty glasses of chocolate milk. They had a meal right there on the couch which escalated into a popcorn war when Ginny finished her chocolate milk and was going after Harry's. A simple cleaning spell remedied this and they set the empty tray, bowl and glasses on the floor.  
  
"You know Gin? I don't know much about you. What do you like to do?"  
  
"Well. I like to draw and poetry. But I'm horrid at both." She said a little nervously  
  
"You're probably excellent and just don't realize it."  
  
"No. I really suck at it."  
  
"Come on. Read me a poem. Let me see your sketchings."  
  
"No. You'll hate them. "  
  
"I bet you I won't."  
  
"I am not gonna risk it."  
  
"Why? It's not like I'm gonna tell anybody."  
  
"It's not that. It's that I don't want you seeing them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just please don't read them. Please."  
  
"If I promise not to laugh, tease or tell anyone ever may I?" Harry asked "Ok. Come on up." She said climbing the steps towards her room  
  
Harry followed in her wake. She walked over to her desk and pulled out a notepad and a sketchbook. She laid down on her bed and kicked off her shoes. Harry just stood rather nervously. She scooted over so she was right against the wall.  
  
"You can lay down next to me if you want." She said  
  
"Er. Ok." Harry said sitting down nervously next to her  
  
She opened the book. She was an excellent artist. Only all the pictures were of him. Harry catching the snitch. Harry lost in thought, Harry this, Harry that. Then he saw her delibrately skip a page.  
  
"Um you missed a page." Harry said  
  
"I know. I don't want anybody to see this picture."  
  
"Ok. I won't look at it if you don't want me to."  
  
He's so modest and nice Ginny thought.  
  
After a while, Harry had laid down and kicked off his shoes too. About two hours after they started looking at the sketches, Ginny yawned. The yawn was contagious. Soon they were both snoozing away peacefully.  
  
Harry woke to someone shaking him. It was Ron.  
  
"Hey Harry, It's dinnertime. Wake up. Come on you stupid lovebird. Wake up."  
  
"I'm up. I'm up." Harry groaned, still immensely tired  
  
Harry trudged out of bed, Ginny following suit. After a short dinner of potatoes and roast beef, Harry headed off towards bed but Ginny stopped him.  
  
"Harry?" She asked "Will you pose for me?"  
  
"As in for art? Sure." Harry said  
  
They trooped of Ginny's room together.  
  
"I really enjoyed this afternoon together." Ginny said  
  
"Me too. I'm surprised Ron didn't flip out on us. Even though we didn't do anything doesn't keep him from being a prat sometimes."  
  
"Yeah. We should do this more often." Ginny replied  
  
The next hour passed in silence except for the scritch, scratch of her quill. Finally she broke the silence.  
  
"Finished. Success."  
  
"Good. My legs were beginning to cramp up."  
  
"Come. Take a look." Ginny said, motioning for him to come over.  
  
"Wow. You've really got a natural talent." "Thank you."  
  
"Say. You know that picture you didn't want to show me earlier? Could I see it?"  
  
An internal debate seemed to be going on in Ginny's mind. After a few minutes she agreed.  
  
She opened up the book. She flipped through and found the page. It showed Harry and Ginny sharing a what looked to be a quite formidable kiss.  
  
"Wow, Gin. I love it. Could I have it?"  
  
Ginny looked utterly taken aback. "Wh-why would you want a picture with me in it?"  
  
"Because Ginny. I love you."  
  
Then he felt her lips pressed against his. She was most definitely the girl of his dreams.  
  
End  
  
Hurray! I did another H/g so-sappy-you-can-hardly-read-it-fic! As most can tell, I am a viciously proud h/g shipper. All opposed can eat **** and die.  
  
Disclaimer: Jk would **** a brick if she saw the butchery I've done to her amazing characters.  
  
Tootles  
  
Neopyro, The Marshmellow Lord (__() 


End file.
